There has been proposed a known image forming apparatuses that scans a rotating photosensitive member with a laser light beam emitted from a laser diode. The known apparatus supplies the laser diode with a first bias current set to a current value less than a light-emission threshold value of the laser diode, regardless of whether the laser diode is caused to emit light, in order to improve the responsiveness of the laser diode.